


Locked In A Trunk

by SammyFlower



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt- Locked in a Trunk





	Locked In A Trunk

_Okay, breath, don’t panic, feel around_. Her hands felt along the hard but carpeted area around her, her hands running over every bump. It was dark. Too dark for her to see anything but she knew where she was. She could hear the roar of the engine underneath her. The trunk was empty, aside from herself.

She shuffled to her side and felt along to opening, hoping just maybe this model car had a latch to open the boot from the inside. No luck. She was going to have to wait until the car stopped.

She laid flat and tried to control her breathing. Not allowing the panic to rise further than her stomach. She had been in worse situations before. This is was nothing. SG1 would notice she was gone and come find her.  _Except she was on leave for a week._  She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She would have to fight her way out.

There were three men who grabbed her. Hopefully, that meant there were still only three men. She lay there for what felt like hours before she heard the squeak of the car brakes and the motion of the car coming to a stop. Voices, muffled, came across as the passengers got out. She heard shuffling, a lot of it too. Nevertheless, she prepared herself, waiting for the boot to pop open.

The trunk opened, her leg was out in seconds, connecting with the man's thigh.

“Geez!” She heard a familiar voice cry out “Carter! Relax!”

Her eyes adjusted to the light as she sat up and tilted her head to view the man.

“Sir?” She asked confused, she looked around and saw the three kidnappers laying unconscious in the dirt. “How did you..?”

“You really don’t think I keep tabs on you when you’re away?” He smiled as he reached his hand out to help her out.


End file.
